Frostbite: Dimitri's Story
by RosemarieH
Summary: This is Frostbite in Dimitri's pov. All the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, ya'll? So here's the first chapter of what I'm going to name **Frostbite: Dimitri's Story**. If anyone else has a good name for it, let me know. **

**But before you read, I want to give a shout-out to Maggie. Happy 13th Birthday! **

**So please Read and Review!**

**~Rose**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

I waited beside the Honda Pilot for my mentee, Rose Hathaway. We were going on a surprise field trip to one of the most respected guardian's house.

And she was late.

Would she never change? She acted irresponsible and childish all the time. Would she never learn that the worlds didn't revolve around her?

"I know, I know," she said. "Sorry."

I just stood there. The massive brick building cast long shadows over us, looming like some great beast in the dusky pre-dawn light. Around us, snow was just beginning to fall. I watched the light, crystalline flakes drift gently down. Several landed and promptly melted in her dark hair.

I couldn't stop myself from remembering what it felt like to run my fingers through her hair. Thankfully, she spoke and it distracted me.

"Who all's going?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Just you and me."

She looked like her mood shot up. I wasn't exactly sad about being alone with her. I should have, but I wasn't. It was, however, dangerous.

"How far away is it?"

"Five hours."

"Oh."

That little word gave me more information than anything else. She was disappointed. Was it because she was hoping it was farther away? Or maybe that was just me.

The dim, snowy roads would have been difficult for humans to see, but they proved no problem for our dhampir eyes. I stared ahead, almost afraid to look at Rose. I could tell she was thinking about the Qualifier.

It wasn't the kind of thing you could study for. You either knew it or you didn't. High-up guardians visited novices during their junior year and met individually to discuss students' commitment to being a guardian. The older guardians assessed character and dedication, and some novices had been deemed unfit to continue down the guardian path.

"Don't they usually come to the Academy?" she asked me. "I mean, I don't mind the field trip, but why are we going to them?"

I was all for the field trip too.

"Actually, you're just going to a _him_, not a _them_." A light Russian accent laced my words, the only indication of where I'd grown up. "Since this is a special case and he's doing us the favor, we're the ones making the trip."

"Who is he?"

"Arthur Schoenberg."

She jerked her gaze from the road to me.

"What?" she squeaked.

Arthur Schoenberg was a legend. He was one of the greatest Strigoi slayers in living guardian history and used to be the head of the Guardians Council—the group of people who assigned guardians to Moroi and made decisions for all of us. He'd eventually retired and gone back to protecting one of the royal families, the Badicas. Even retired, everyone knew he was still lethal.

"Wasn't…wasn't there anyone else available?" she asked in a small voice.

I tried to hide a smile. "You'll be fine. Besides, if Art approves of you, that's a great recommendation to have on your record."

Silence fell in the car. She bit her lip, probably wondering if she'd be able to meet Arthur Schoenberg's standards. Her grades were good, but things like running away and getting into fights at school might cast a shadow on how serious she was about her future career.

"You'll be fine," I repeated. "The good in your record outweighs the bad."

She smiled a little and peeked at me.

"Thanks, coach," she teased, snuggling back into the seat.

"I'm here to help," I replied.

"You know what would really help?" she asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."

I laughed. "Your worst class is History, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe."

"Hey, gotta have material for my jokes, Comrade."

If she didn't call me by my first name, Dimitri, it was Comrade. It was like her own nickname for me. Mine for her was her name in Russian: Roza. Still smiling, I turned the radio dial. To a country station.

"Hey! This isn't what I had in mind," she exclaimed.

I was about to laugh again. "Pick. It's one or the other."

She sighed. "Go back to the 1980s stuff."

I flipped the dial, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

***

Arthur and the family he protected lived in a small town along I-90, not far from Billings. The general Moroi opinion was split on places to live. Some argued big cities were the best since they allowed vampires to be lost in the crowds; nocturnal activities didn't raise so much attention. Other Moroi, like this family apparently, opted for less populated towns, believing that if there were fewer people to notice you, then you were less likely to be noticed.

Rose convinced me to stop for food at a 24-hour diner along the way, and between that and stopping to buy gas, it was around noon when we arrived. The house was built in a rambler style, all one level with gray-stained wood siding and big bay windows—tinted to block sunlight, of course.

I got out of the Honda and walked with Rose toward the house, our boots sinking through an inch of smooth snow and crunching on the gravel of the driveway. The day was still and silent, save for the occasional breath of wind.

Rose's foot slipped on the ice covered sidewalk, and I instantly reached out to steady her. I had a weird moment of déjà vu to the first night we'd met, back when I'd also caught her before falling in a similar way.

"You okay?" I released my hold when she was stable.

"Yeah," she said, casting accusing eyes to the icy sidewalk. "Haven't these people ever heard of salt?"

She meant it jokingly, but I suddenly stopped walking. I turned my head, eyes searching the broad, white plains surrounding us before settling back on the house. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I studied the building for almost a full minute, looked down at the icy sidewalk, then glanced back at the driveway, covered in a sheet of snow broken only by our footprints.

Cautiously, I approached the front door, and Rose followed. I stopped again, this time to study the door. It wasn't open, but it wasn't entirely shut either. It looked like it had been closed in haste, not sealing. Further examination showed scuffs along the door's edge, as though it had been forced at some point. The slightest nudge would open it. I lightly ran my fingers along where the door met its frame, my breath making small clouds in the air. When I touched the door's handle it jiggled a little, like it had been broken.

Finally, I said quietly, "Rose, go wait in the car."

"But wh—"

"Go."

She backed up, walking on the snow covered lawn rather than risk the sidewalk. I stood where I was, not moving until she'd slipped back into the car, closing the door as softly as possible. I pushed on the barely held door and disappeared inside.

I walked in and stopped. There were bodies all over the place. All ripped at the throat. I walked through the house. I heard the glass door slide open. Silently I walked back to the back of the house to find…Rose.

She looked ready to scream. I wrapped my hand around her mouth from behind.

"Why," I asked, a little annoyed, "don't you ever listen? You'd be dead if _they_ were still here."

She turned toward me. "It's daytime," she whispered. "Bad things don't happen in the day." I heard the desperation in her voice.

"Bad things can happen anytime," I told her. "And this didn't happen during the day. This probably happened a couple nights ago."

I saw her eyes scan the room and come to the still form of Art.

"Arthur Schoenberg," I said.

She stared at Arthur's bloody throat. "He's dead," she said, as though it wasn't perfectly obvious. "How can he be dead? How could a Strigoi kill Arthur Schoenberg?"

I didn't answer. Instead my hand moved down and closed around where her hand held a stake. She flinched.

"Where did you get this?" I asked. She loosened her grip and let my take it.

"Outside. In the ground."

I held up the stake, studying its surface as it shone in the sunlight. "It broke the ward."

Wards were magic rings cast by Moroi. Like the stakes, they were made using magic from all four of the elements. They required strong Moroi magic-users, often a couple for each element. The wards could block Strigoi because magic was charged with life, and the Strigoi had none. But wards faded quickly and took a lot of maintenance. Most Moroi didn't use them, but certain places kept them up. St. Vladimir's Academy was ringed with several.

There had been a ward here, but it had been shattered when someone drove the stake through it. Their magic conflicted with each other; the stake had won.

"Strigoi can't touch stakes," she said. "And no Moroi or dhampir would do it."

"A human might."

She met my eyes. "Humans don't help Strigoi—" she stopped.

She shouldn't have to see this. Not yet. I felt so terrible that she had seen this magnitude of death. And here she was, struggling to come to terms with it; trying to be brave.

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It does."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeyyyy....**

**So here's chapter two. Yeah!! This is more my writting style right here. As for chapter one...okay. I confess. I went to Richelle Mead's website and copy&pasted the first chapter so i wouldn't have to type the whole blessed thing out. I admitt it!!! I didn't want to type all the talking. **

**That's why it was so close to the original, not into Dimitri's head. But this one is. **

**Enjoy. **

**Do i really have to ask you to Review. Or do i have to tell you I own absolutely nothing? **

**Didn't think so. **

**~Rose**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

I made one phone call to some of my contacts and they promised to be there shortly.

When Rose couldn't take it anymore, she went to wait in the car. I had another look around. When I was satisfied that there was no more danger, I returned to the car as well.

We didn't talk as the hours ticked by. I wanted to hold her and comfort her, but I couldn't. We couldn't have this relationship.

When the first set of guardians showed up, I opened the door and turned to Rose. "You should see how this is done."

She looked like she didn't want to see any more, but this was part of being a guardian. She'd have to get over it.

I knew all of them. One I even went to school with back in Siberia. They were surprised to see Rose, a novice, but I explained about the Qualifier. They didn't argue with me.

The guardians did the same thing I had done: didn't touch anything, knelt by the bodies, and studied the area…

When one of the guardians, Tamara, saw Art, sadness flickered in her eyes. "Oh, Arthur. Never thought I'd see this day. He was my mentor." She sighed and rose.

"How could they do that?" Rose burst out. I looked at her curiously as the other guardians looked at her in surprise. "How could they kill _him?"_

Tamara gave a small shrug. "The same way they killed everyone else. He's mortal, just like the rest of us."

"Yeah, but he's…you know. Arthur Schoenberg."

"You tell us, Rose," I said. "You've see the house. Tell us how they did it."

She explained the four points of entry. I wasn't listening exactly. I was studying her. She was beautiful. She was caring. For a second I imagined her on the ground dead. No. I couldn't let that happen. And that was the problem. With each passing day, it became harder to pretend I cared about any Moroi more than her.

"…caught them by surprise. The family would have been too panicked to fight back."

"And how did they caught them by surprise?" I asked. I wanted the other guardians to see how bright she was. She may not have taken the Qualifier with Art, but I wanted to show the others how great she was.

I listened as she explained the ward being broken.

I nodded in approval when she finished.

She followed us to the bathroom where there was another body.

There was writing on the mirror. I didn't know if Rose had seen it.

_Poor, poor Badicas. So few left. One royal family nearly gone. Others to follow._

Tamara snorted in disgust and turned away.

We studied the house a little longer, and then it was time to go.

Rose walked a little way ahead of the other guardians and me.

"Good student you have there, Belikov," one of the male guardians said.

I nodded. "She's a hard worker."

Tamara studied Rose. "She'll be a great guardian, like her mother."

I nodded to them and got into the car with Rose.

She slammed the door hard enough that it should have fallen off.

I glanced at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Are you serious? How can you ask that. You were there. You saw that," she exclaimed.

"I did," I agreed. The compliments on Rose made me almost cheerful. Well, cheerful enough to joke a little. "But I'm not taking it out on the car."

She fastened her seat belt. "I hate them. I hate them all! I wish _I'd_ been there. I would have ripped _their_ throats out!"

I stared at her calmly, but I was surprised that she was falling apart like this.

"You really think that's true? You think you could have done better than Art Schoenberg after seeing what the Strigoi did in there? After seeing what Natalie did to you?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked like she was thinking something over. Maybe remembering that Natalie, Lissa's cousin of sorts, almost killing her.

She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said. I reached over and put my hand on hers for a moment. "It's been a long day. For all of us."

***

When we got back to St. Vladimir's Academy, I ordered Rose to go straight to bed. She looked like she would pass out at any moment.

I went off to find Alberta. She wanted to know about this.

She and the other off duty guardians were in the main office.

"Belikov," Alberta Petrov, the head guardian greeted me.

I nodded at her and gave my report about what had happened at the Badica's house. No one showed any emotion. Were they just skilled at holding back their feelings, or were they just cold hearted.

I mentally chided myself for that. They were just good at being stoic. It was almost part of the job description.

After answering questions for a half hour, Alberta finally realized I'd been up for a long time.

"Very well, Belikov. You may go. We'll have to have another meeting about this later."

_Looking forward to it_, I thought sarcastically.

On the way back to my door I thought about this. My attitude seemed like it was getting worse. I was being sarcastic in my thoughts to the other guardians. That wasn't like me.

Maybe it was because I was tired. After all, it'd been doing a lot of extra patrols. I'd hardly slept at all since that night of the lust spell.

No, that wasn't right. More like I hadn't slept since I started falling for Rose. It seemed I stayed up half the night thinking about her.

Maybe I was being sarcastic to the other guardians because I was jealous of them. Maybe that was it.

After all, none of them were in love with a girl seven years younger than them. Who also happened to be their student.

I opened the door to my room with a sigh.

Things were so much more comprehensible when I didn't know Rosemarie Hathaway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Dimitri. Having issues controlling his stress over Rosemarie. **

**Well, I love him anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Afternoon, FanFiction!**

**So here's the next chapter of Frostbite. Oh, joy! Aren't you excited? Hooray! **

**Anyway. Like all the other stuff, I own nothing. Absolutely nothing in my story, can I call my own. **

**I love you all, and thanks for the support!**

**So I'll talk to you all later! ;)**

**~Rose**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

I woke the next morning to my phone going off.

Alberta was on the other end, demanding to see me in her office. I got slowly out of bed and dressed.

Five minutes later, I was standing in Alberta's office.

"Belikov, I've gotten news that St. Vladimir's Academy will be taking a…vacation, if you will. Since the Badica attack, Moroi and don't feel safe. So the owners of a ski lodge in Idaho have opened it to everyone," she said. That was Alberta's style. Get straight to the point.

"And we'll be on guard?" I questioned.

"Most of the time. You, of course, will need to be alert to protect the princess."

I nodded. "Do the students know about this?"

"I believe they should."

I nodded again and turned to leave. I had practice with Rose now.

I headed toward the gym. Up ahead, I saw Rose standing with…Mason Ashford. I clenched my jaw. Why was he always around her flirting?

I continued to the gym. This wasn't right to feel this way, I reminded myself.

I waited in the gym next to the practice dummies.  
Rose came in. When she saw what I was holding--a silver stake--she whispered, "Sweet."

I leaned against the wall and flipped the stake into the air. It cartwheeled a couple of times and came back down. I caught it hilt first.

"Please tell me I get to learn to _that_ today," she said.

She was always so eager to grow up and be a guardian. To do what she wanted--protect Lissa. It amused me that she didn't want to stay a child. I wonder what she'd be saying when she was older.

"You'll be lucky if I let you _hold_ it today," I said, flipping the stake again. Her eyes followed it.

I watched as she tossed her backpack on the floor and crossed her arms. She looked especially cute with her loose pants, and hoodie. Her dark hair was pulled back.

"You want me to tell you how they work and why I should always be cautious around them," she announced.

I stared at her. How had she known that?

She laughed at my surprise. "Come on. You don't think I know how you work by now? We've been doing this for almost three months. You always make me talk safety and responsibility before I can do anything fun."

"I see," I said. "Well, I guess you've got it all figured out. By all means, go on with the lesson. I'll just wait over hear until you need me again."

I stuck the stake into my belt and leaned against the wall in a more comfortable position. She waited. When I didn't say anything she shrugged and started.

I was only half listening to her. Occasionally, I asked a question to clarify what she said, but otherwise, I was thinking about what she had said. _We've been at this for almost three months._ In three months, she knew more about me than anyone had my whole life. Well, maybe not my mother. Roza was the only one outside my family that really understood me. It only took a few short weeks to start caring about her. But we couldn't be together. Why did I fall in love with a girl so incompatible with me?

I studied her. When she finished, I led her over to one of the dummies. I pulled the stake out.

"Where are you going to put this?" I asked.

"In the heart," she said irritably. "I already told you that a hundred times. Can I have it now?"

I smiled. "Where's the heart?"

She looked at me and I shrugged.

With a dramatic flourish, she pointed to the left side of the dummy's chest. I shook my head.

"That's not where the heart is."

"Sure it is," she argued. "People put there hands over their hearts when they say the Pledge of Allegiance or sing the national anthem."

I stared at her expectantly. Rose turned to the dummy. After a second, she tapped the center of the chest.

"Is it here?"

I arched and eyebrow. "I don't know. Is it?"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"You shouldn't have to asked me. Don't you all have to take physiology?"

"Yeah. Junior year. I was on 'vacation,' remember?" She pointed to the stake. "Can I please touch it now?"

I flipped the stake and put it back in my belt. "I want you to _tell _me where the heart is the next time we meet. Exactly where. And I want to know what's in the way of it too."

She glared at me. I suppressed a smile. She was so cute when she was mad. She headed off to her first period. I walked slowly out of the gym toward the Guardian's main office.

Inside, there was a group of three guardians. I knew all of them, but was surprised to see one of them.

"Guardian Hathaway," I said, hiding my surprise. This was Rose's mother. "What brings you here?"

She regarded me. "Guardian Belikov. We're here to talk to the Bodyguard theory class."

I nodded. Of course. I had already guessed she wasn't here to see Rose.

I started to turn toward Alberta's office when she stopped me. "Do you mind showing us the way?"

I turned back to her. "Not at all."

I led her and the other two guardians toward the classroom where Bodyguard Theory was held. Did Rose know that her mother was here?

"Belikov," she said. "Is it true you agreed to mentor Rosemarie?"

"Yes," I said stiffly. I wondered for a second what she would do if she knew Rose and I had almost had sex. Mother of God, I'd rather face countless Strigoi than face her about that.

"Brave move," Hathaway said.

I didn't respond. She obviously wasn't fond of her daughter.

I showed her to the classroom. She greeted Stan Alto, the instructor warmly.

Figures. The two people that Rose can't stand are good acquaintances.

The class started filing in. I saw Rose and Ashford joking around. When Rose was seated, she looked at the guardians in front of the room and she stiffened.

At that moment, I knew two things: One, Rose had no idea her mother was coming; and two, she was not pleased to see her mother.

Well, this could be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!!! **

**So i know it's been like a bazillion years since i updated, but i had time! **

**So here's chapter 4. **

**as always. i own nothing, and I would like it if you reviewed. **

**~Rose**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

Rose couldn't believe that her mother was sanding at the front of the class. Janine Hathaway didn't even acknowledge her own daughter. That made me slightly mad. Why would anyone ignore their own fresh and blood?

Stan introduced the guardians at the front of the room and explained that they would be sharing real-life experiences with the class. A tense excitement filled the class. The students knew that there would be no work today, only listening to stories from seasoned guardians.

When Stan announced Guardian Hathaway, some students in the back nudged on another and pointed to Rose. She didn't notice; she was too fixed on glaring at her mother.

As the Guardians told their stories, I noticed that Rose was listening intently to all of them--but her mother. When her mother got up to talk, Rose's turned to a scowl. She was obviously not happy about anything that involved her mother.

I wondered if anyone else looked at Rose the way I did. I mean, they all saw her beauty, no doubt, but did any of them actually understand her the way I did? Did they see how much she wanted to prove herself to others? To make up for what she and Lissa had done two years ago?

As Guardian Hathaway ended her story, eyes bulged, and mouths dropped open. Rose looked around in disgust. The class began to pepper Guardian Hathaway with questions. Was she scared? What techniques did she use?

It surprised me when Rose raised her hand.

"So, Guardian Hathaway," she said, "Why didn't you guys just secure the place?"

Rose's mother frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rose shrugged and nonchalantly sat back in her chair. "I don't know. It seems to me like you guys messed up. Why didn't you scope out the place and make sure it was clear of Strigoi in the first place? Seems like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble."

Everyone turned to look at Rose, like they couldn't believe she would challenge the great Guardian Hathaway. Well, what did they expect? It was Rose afterall.

"If we hadn't gone through all that 'trouble,' there'd be seven more Strigoi walking the world, and those Moroi would be dead or turned by now." Guardian Hathaway was looking a little miffed at Rose.

"Yeah, yeah. I get how you guys saved the day and all that, but I'm going back to principles here. I mean, this is a theory class, right?" Rose looked at Stan. Stan was looking at Rose with an expression that could only be explained as hidden hate. "So I just want to figure out what went wrong in the beginning."

Janine Hathaway had a lot of patience. Her face was calm, but there was something about the set of her lips that made me think that Rose was pissing her off just a bit.

"It's not that simple. The venue had an extremely complex layout. We went in through it initially and found nothing. It's believed that the Strigoi came in after the festivities had started--or that there might have been passages and hidden rooms we hadn't been aware of."

"So what you're saying is that you guys either failed to detect them during your first sweep, or they broke through the 'security' you set up during the party. Seems like someone messed up either way.

She had a point. The guardians on duty did mess up. Or maybe Rose was just twisting her mother's words.

Guardian Hathaway's voice grew colder. "We did the best we could with an unusual situation. I can see how someone at your level might not be able to grasp the intricacies of what I'm describing, but once you've actually learned enough to go beyond theory, you'll see how different it is when you're actually out there and lives are in your hands."

"No doubt," Rose agreed. "Who am I to question your methods? I mean, whatever gets you the _molnija_ marks, right?"

I winced internally. She'd gone too far. As usual.

"Miss Hathaway, please take your things and wait outside for the remainder of the class," Stan said.

Rose looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious? Since when is there anything wrong with asking questions?"

"Your attitude is what's wrong." He pointed at the door. "Go."

I let out a silent sigh. Where was all the control she was supposed to be learning?  
Rose picked up her stuff and left the class.

When the door closed, Stan turned back to Guardian Hathaway shaking his head. "Please continue."

The class kept asking questions. I wanted to go out and talk to Rose. Explain to her that what she said was wrong, and she needed to watch it. But I couldn't. I was powerless to guide her here. When her mother left to go out to the hall five minutes later, I had to restrain myself from following.

When Rose's afternoon practice session came around, she was on time for once. She ran up to the dummy and slapped it's chest slightly to the left, but mostly in the center.

"There. The heart is there, and the sternum and ribs are in the way. Can I have the stake now?"

She crossed her arms and glanced up at me triumphantly. I realized she expected me to praise hr. Instead I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"And how do you get through the sternum and the ribs?" I asked her.

She sighed.

I mentally sighed. She didn't know.

We spent a large part of the class, going over the correct way to use the stake.

When I extended it to her, she didn't take it. It surprised me.

"You're giving it to me?"

I held back a smile. "I can't believe you're holding back. I figured you'd have taken it and run by now."

"Aren't you always teaching me to hold back?" she asked.

"Not on everything."

"But on _some_ things."

I heard the double meaning in her statement, but I ignored it.

"Of course. It's like everything else. Balance. Know which things to run forward with--and know which to leave alone." I knew she'd get the meaning out of that.

A moment of electricity passed between us as out eyes met. I was reminded of how this as the girl that knew me best. She somehow understood me.

She hesitantly took the stake. "What should I do first?"

I covered the basics first. Going over the lesson. I hoped to her it looked like I was ignoring what had happened, but I couldn't. The whole time I was fixed on her. the way she moved, her smell, her hair in it's ponytail.

When practice ended, I took the stake back and nodded at her. "Good. Very good."

She glanced at me in surprise. "Really?"

"You do it like you've been doing it for years."

She smiled a little. we started to leave the practice room when she saw a dummy that looked like her mother with the red surly hair.

"Can I stake that one next time?"

I picked up my coat and put it on. "I don't think that's be healthy."

"It'd be better than me actually doing it to _her._" It made me want to laugh.

"Violence isn't the answer to your problem."

"She's the one with the problem. And I thought the whole point of my education was that violence _is_ the answer."

"Only to those who bring it to you first. Your mother isn't assaulting you. You two are just too much alike."

She stopped walking. "I'm not anything like her! I mean...we kind of have the same eyes. But I'm a lot taller. And my hair is completely different." She pointed to her ponytail to indicate the hair differences.

"I'm not talking about your appearance and you know it."

"You think I'm jealous?"

"Are you? If so, what are you jealous of exactly?"

She looked at me. "I don't know. Maybe I'm jealous of her reputation. Maybe I'm jealous because she's put more time into her reputation than into me. I don't know."

"You don't think what she did was great?" I asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. It just sounded like such a...I don't know...like she was bragging. Like she did it for the glory." She grimaced she was sorry about that. "For the marks."

"You think facing down Strigoi is worth a few marks? I thought you'd learned something at the Badica house." I studied her intently.

"That's not what I--"

"Come on." She needed to see something.

She stopped walking again. "What?"

I nodded my head in the opposite direction of where we'd been going. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"That not all marks are a badge of honor." I turned and let her toward the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Oh, no. the **_**other**_** woman is about to enter. **

**Will Dimitri see the jealousy radiating off Rose? **

**and OMG!!! was anyone else totally disappointed by Blood Promise? Or was it just me? **


	5. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**Hey everyone!!! **

**i just want to let everyone know that i'm not going to have time to write **_Frostbite_** any more. I have way to many classes that i get tons of homework in. I'm really sorry. The only time i'll have time to write is when we have breaks at our school. Now, this is just for the school year, when summer comes, i'll pick back up, but i don't want my grades to fall. I need a great GPA to get into a good medical school. **

**I'm still going to try and post random stories every so often, though. **

**So, again, i'm sorry, but it could be months before i could update again. **

**I hope everyone is well.**

**~Rose **

**Don't forget!!!! Tuesday is the day **Blood Promise** comes out!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

*gasp!* whats this? the long lost Rosemarie is actually updating?  
ok ok, i need to apoligize to everyone. I got lost. It was cold and dark and i didnt have my computer...  
lol, okay not really but im sorry guys! it's been so long. ima try to get back into VA and finish Frostbite. Its been over a year and a Half... [instert embarrassed smile here] peace,

~Rose. 


End file.
